


In All but Blood

by PuellaPulchra



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod troubles, Demigods, Gen, Mother-Adopted Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei wasn’t worried as she checked the clock, and headed in strides that were slightly too fast for the average human. Lorelei opened the door and absolutely did not breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that in the room was a young girl around 16 years old with black hair in a bed sleeping under the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night Full of Theft and Not Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> New story (I have absolutely no idea where this is going) hope you like it! It's a very Lorelei centered fic (at least when you remove my OC it's a very Lorelei centered fic. Hope you Like.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lorelei laughed at a joke Loki told as she checked her phone while she and Loki entered the casino. Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “Expecting a phone call?” He asked her.

Lorelei shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face, “No, just checking the time, it’s almost midnight.”

Loki sighed and shook his head. “Fine don’t tell me” He said before running walking off to the nearest rich couple in order to steal the very expensive looking pearl necklace adorning a woman’s neck.They weren't planning on robbing the casino (well this time at least,) instead opting for low level thievery and just stealing from the extremely rich costumers of the casino.

Lorelei stared after Loki for a moment her face impassive before a glowing fake smile littered her face as she made her way to the nearest rich bachelor.

* * *

After nearly two hours of coning people out of their money, jewelry and in Lorelei’s case a brand new cellphone that had just been purchased that morning by a wealthy man, they left the casino laughing as people were slowly coming out of the spell they had been under, people just starting to scream that something of value was missing.

“That was fun” Lorelei sighed her smile a little less fake then it had been before. She opened a portal and the two of them appeared inside an apartment building in Manhattan.

Loki sighed and leaned his head back “Mmmhmm” He said. “Exceedingly” they hurried up to a condo that Lorelei had recently gotten hold of. They stopped at an oak door and Lorelei opened her bag to search for her keys.

Loki looked at her a thoughtful look on his face “You know; I’ve never seen the interior of your house, or any house you've ever acquired before” He told her.

Lorelei laughed though Loki could tell she sounded uneasy. “And you still won’t trickster” She said opening the door and closing it behind her leaving her one-time lover out in the hallway. She leaned her ear against the door in the hopes of seeing Loki retreat and thankfully she heard his footsteps head back down the hall. Lorelei sighed in relief, there were just somethings about her private life she was not ready for anyone to know about yet if at all.

Lorelei moved away from the door her eyes drifting to the sofa the last place where she had last seen her condo mate. Yet the sofa was empty of its previous occupant.

Lorelei _wasn’t_ worried as she checked the clock, and headed in strides that were slightly to fast for the average human. Lorelei opened the door and absolutely did _not_ breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that in the room was a young girl around 16 years old with black hair sleeping in a bed under the covers.

Lorelei stared at the young girl for a moment hesitant to move, confused as to what she should do. 8 years of caring for the girl and there were still somethings she was unsure of. She would have laughed if it hadn't been so sad or if she wasn't so afraid of waking the girl.

 Out of the corner of her eye she saw a plate of bread crumbs on the girl's bedside table and made a move to collect it being very careful so as to not wake the young child.

She picked up the plate and stared at the young girl for a moment. She stared at the silver scars on the girls face a constant reminder of the life the girl had led before she had found Lorelei. She gave the girl a small kiss on the forehead before heading toward the door, she had been about to close the door when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Mom?” A young female voice called out to her. 

Lorelei paused at the doorway of the child’s bedroom and turned slowly to face the girl who had called her. Lorelei could never quite understand the girl’s obsession with calling her mother, but she had long since given up on trying to dissuade the girl from associating that title with her.

“Yes Lia?” She asked the young girl instead.

The young girl looked at the Asgardian, the darkness of the room making it hard for Lorelei to tell what expression was on the girl’s face, though by the silence Lorelei could tell that she was probably nervous. She could just make out the outline of the girl’s face shaking her head slightly. “Never mind, good night mom.”

Lorelei stared at the girl for a moment before sighing “Good night Lia.” She said before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind her.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei refuses to introduce Lia to her Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter hope you like it

Next morning Lia was silent as she picked at her cheerios while Lorelei scoured the paper looking for her next target.

Lorelei wasn’t worried about Lia’s lack of speech neither of them ever spoke much after waking up in the mornings. What did make her _slightly_ nervous was that Lia kept looking as though she wanted to speak but every time she opened her mouth, she would close it and go back to eating.

After a while Lorelei put down her paper and stared at Lia. “What do you want Amelia?” She asked trying to sound nonchalant and light. Amelia cocked her head to the side, her face the perfect picture of a confused little girl, but Lorelei wasn’t fooled Lia had been an adept liar since long before Lorelei had ever met her.

Lorelei glared down at her. “You keep looking as though you want to ask me something, but you keep changing your mind, I won’t get angry – just tell me.” Lia sighed and stared up at Lorelei her expression sad. “Why can’t I meet any of your friends?” She asked. Translation:  _Why can’t I meet Loki?_

“He’s not good for you.” Lorelei said automatically. Though in all honesty that was only half the truth. The real reason she couldn't admit to herself let alone the girl she took in 8 years ago. Lia raised an eyebrow not fooled or even amused. “You do know the people I interact with daily right? The majority of them would have criminal records if they weren’t so damn good at escaping the law.” Lorelei sighed; the girl’s half-brothers Travis and Conner were constantly whisking the girl away to help them rob banks, casino vaults, and museums. Though she did have one friend that wasn't on the opposite end of the law.

“Austin isn’t so bad” Lorelei said and watched; amused as Lia blushed at the mention her boyfriend’s name, before glaring at Lorelei.

“You hate Austin, you think he’s boring.” Lia insisted with a roll of her eyes. “If you’re worried that Loki is too dangerous – I can handle myself” 

Lorelei sighed and looked to the ceiling. “I know that you can handle yourself, but Loki and I are only business partners, and I don’t feel that business and private should mix.” She told her daughter 

Lia rolled her eyes clearly unimpressed with Lorelei's logic. “Mom, you and Loki have screwed eachother more times that Austin and I have! It’s already personal, it’s…” He eyes widened as she put two and two together. “Oh…” She sighed. “Ok, fine, don’t, however if I meet him by chance, like on the road or because I’m y’know here and he shows up unannounced you can’t yell at me.” Lorelei shook her head amused. That may have been a part of the reason, but it wasn't the main one, however if that is what Lia wanted to believe that who was she to stop her?

“Fair enough” Lorelei said not truly believing that Lia would ever run into Loki he had a pretty good habit of only appearing when convenient for him, and being completely hidden from everyone when it wasn't. At that moment the doorbell rang Lorelei went to get the door. Lorelei opened the door and stared in surprise at who she saw standing there in front of her. For a good minute she just stood there unable to move as the person who Lia had just asked to see was standing right in front of her. Loki smiled his arms folded in front of him as he leaned against door frame. "Hey, Lorelei" he said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!


	3. Meeting Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets Loki for the first time.

Lia’s POV

I dropped my control over the mist instead making it look as though I had walked in from the dinning room table to the hallway so I was in Loki’s line of sight.

“Mom?” I asked feigning ignorance as my doppelganger merged into me “Who’s at the door?”

Lorelei turned to face me her eyes betraying how much she did not appreciate my acting right then.

“A business associate of mine.” Lorelei said her voice terse.

I smiled and held my hand out toward Loki. “Hello my name’s Amelia Walker, but everyone call’s me Lia, nice to meet you.”

Loki smiled, his eyes raking my face only slightly hesitating at seeing the scars on my face before he took my hand and kissed it. “I didn’t know you had a daughter Lorelei” He said turning his attention to his ex, he was smiling though Lia could tell that he was trying hard to hide his hurt.

Lorelei spared her me a disappointed glance “She’s my adopted daughter, I only acquired her recently.” Lorelei said.

 _Yeah eight years ago_ I thought though outwardly I just bobbed my head up and down.

Loki narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously before shaking his head evidently giving up on us and turning his attention completely to Lorelei effectively cutting me off of the conversation.

I sighed and rolled my eyes _Well I got to meet him, I can hardly blame him if he doesn’t want to talk to me._

I checked my watch and sighed; I grabbed the backpack I kept by the front door.

“Bye Mom” I said giving her a kiss on the cheek effectively cutting off their conversation.

I tilted my head to Loki “Once again nice to meet you” I said as I ran out of the apartment.

* * *

**Lorelei POV**

"She looks as though she's been in a couple of fights," Loki said staring at the place that Lia had left. 

I nodded. "She's had a rough childhood" I said. 'Rough' didn't begin to describe it when I had first met her she had looked half dead and with blood pouring from wounds that by all mortal standards shouldn't have been able to heal.

“Why did you never tell me about her?” Loki asked me sounding petulant.

I sighed “Because I didn’t want to” I said, Loki’s eyes betrayed how hurt he felt when I said that but I couldn’t tell him the truth of I why I never told him – told anyone – about the young girl that I had taken under my wing.

Loki sighed. “How long has she been in your care."

“She came into my care when she was 8 years old Loki” I told him softly. “So I suppose around 8 years than.”

Loki looked down. “And I suppose you didn’t tell me because I was to dangerous”

I looked away, “I acquired her when you were the god of evil, yes, however I didn’t tell you after your rebirth for reason’s I’d rather keep to myself.”

“I wouldn’t hurt her” Loki defended looking hurt.

"I know” I admitted to him feeling on a little guilty for not revealing to him what I had done.

“Was it because I’m a terrible influence?” Loki asked.

I scoffed. “Please, she has so many bad influence’s already, you as you are now would probably be a step up, from the people she usually hangs out with.”

Loki looked at me confused and insulted. “Who could possibly be worse than me?”

I smiled at him “Oh wouldn’t you like to know trickster” I laughed.

 


	4. Getting Roped into Another Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew she should have run when she had the chance.

**Lia POV**

My first mistake was not running when I heard them calling my name.

“Lia!” I groaned as I turned around to face my two idiot half brothers Travis and Conner Stoll, who were driving up beside me in a black corvette they had stolen last month.

“What?” I asked whining as the two of them parked the car and go out surrounding me on both sides preventing any chance of escape I had.

“We need your help” In my 6 years of knowing those two I had learned to hate the words we, need, your, and help, especially when they came in that specific order from those two mouths. Nothing good ever came after those four words when my half-brothers were involved.

“No” I said attempting to walk around them so I could continue on my way to school, but Conner stepped in front of me blocking any attempts to escape.

“Come on it’s just a bank”

“No”

“We’ll split half the merchandise with you”

That line almost made me laugh, 9 times out of ten when they said that, they ran off with the money right after I helped them acquire it.

“No”

Conner and Travis dropped down on their hands and knees and started to grovel. “PLEASE!”

“Learn to manipulate the mist yourselves I’m not doing it” I said getting angry. Really wanting nothing better to do that kick the two of them in the teeth.

That was my second mistake.

“We’ve tried and it’s hard.” Connor said.

“I said no.” I said glaring at them. “I’m going to be late for school.”

“Conner let it go, it’s clear she doesn’t want to” Travis said.

I stared at Travis suspiciously but moved sideways to continue walking to school when his next words stopped me in my tracks.

That was my third mistake.

“It’s pretty clear that she doesn’t care about us at all, or about how much dad would be disappointed in her to see that she would rather go to school, than make sure we stay out of jail.” Travis said adding just the right amount of sadness, to make his speech sound genuine.

I _knew_ I was being manipulated, I _knew_ that they nothing they said was true, still that didn’t stop the doubt from creeping in and telling me that maybe, just maybe, the twins were right.

I dropped my back pack into the backseat of their car.

“You owe me for this”

Connor and Travis smiled happily as I hopped into the driver’s seat holding out my hand. “Keys” I said. If they were going to emotionally manipulate me into doing something I _really_ didn’t want to do, they could at least let me drive.

Conner and Travis graciously let me have the keys before jumping into the back seat.

“I want this done by noon,” I said sending a quick text to my mother telling her what had transpired (Thankyou cloaking spells) “I have a test in 4th period”

I could see both Travis and Conner stare at me open mouthed, they were insulted, as I knew that when they had a getaway driver they could do the heist in 20 minutes and it wasn’t even 8:30 yet.

I started the car and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it please leave a review.


End file.
